


A summer with Uncle Dante

by Lubi4412



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubi4412/pseuds/Lubi4412
Summary: Vergil and Jeanne decide that Nero should stay with his uncle over the summer





	A summer with Uncle Dante

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so please be kind. If you have any tips please leave them in the comments.

Smell the fresh air Nero” Jeanne said to her son who was 17 a day away from becoming 18 years old, and had an addiction with technology and online games.

He got out of the car mumbling. 

“Look son, trust me, all you need is a month with Uncle Dante in nature and you will be begging me to let you stay more” Jeanne said and her son look at her incredulously.

“I’m pretty sure I will have fun chasing away raccoons and defending myself from bears” Nero said sarcastically.

“There are no bears here Kid” his uncle Dante said behind him.

“Hey Jeanne! How’s city life treating you and Vergil?” he said to his brothers wife and hugged her.

“Nice, but I miss nature, and I wish my son would realize how beautiful it is out here too” Jeanne said looking at her son.

“Yeah right” Nero said walking towards the wooden house that was surrounded by trees. His Mother left about an hour later and Nero was laying on his bed, bored out of his mind when he heard someone chopping wood. 

It seems stupid but he had never seen anyone doing that before besides TV, he went to his window and looked. His Uncle Dante, was chopping some wood, with a huge axe, and with no shirt on, only his rugged jeans. Nero couldn’t help but notice that his uncle was a fucking beast. His torso seemed like his muscles were trying to burst out of his skin. He had a little bit of chest hair, that was probably due to genes. Since Nero and his father weren’t hairy at all. Nero just stood there and stared. He was transfixed at his uncle’s perfection and sweat, he had this Beard on his face that would look silly on any other man but not on his uncle and his body glistened and Nero felt kinda turned on.

He kicked that thought out of his mind. He wasn’t gay and even if he was this was his uncle that was too pervy. So pervy that Nero's com awakened along with his butthole. So he took a shower and went to sleep.

A voice awakened him, he opened his eyes slowly, to see his uncle dressed in a white fitted t-shirt, that hugged his muscular torso and new clean jeans standing beside his bed.

“Wake up kid, let’s grab some dinner” he said and smiled boyishly. His aftershave filled Nero's room.

“I’ll be ready in a minute and Uncle Dante, thanks for taking me in, my father would have send me in a rehab for technology junkies if you had said no” Nero said and smiled.

“You’re my favorite nephew Nero, I like having you around” he chuckled and hugged his nephew. Nero took the chance to explore his Uncle’s muscular back as they were hugging. That man was a total beast.

About an hour after they had eaten their steaks, they returned home. 

“That was nice” Nero said.

“Rodin’s steaks are the best, now I’m gonna get some sleep because I’m tired’ feel free to do whatever you want, but do not go outside, it’s night and I do to want you to get lost and also no electronic devices except maybe a bit of tv if you’d like” Dante told him. 

Nero had his eyes glued on the screen of the T.V. but he didn’t really followed the movie, he was thinking about his uncle and how he made him feel. His body felt hot everytime he thought about him and his butt was longing for something. His dick got hard again. He stood up to take a piss and in the bathroom on the floor, there was a pile of dirty jeans and boxers. His uncle’s!

He felt a weird high, as if he was about to do something he shouldn’t be doing but also feeling good about it. He locked himself in the bathroom and he picked up, those dirty boxers. They were plaid, and the button was missing. Nero tried to imagine seeing his uncle wearing only his boxers and his cock slipping out of the fly.

He brought the boxers closer and he sniffed them. Manly, cock smell and sweat. 

“What’s wrong with me?” he kept saying to his mind but his nose didn’t want to stop, he kept sniffing them. Until his morals won and he dropped them on the floor full of guilt. In the hallway he noticed his Uncle’s bedroom door was open, he walked carefully towards the door and leaned in to look. Dante was asleep, wearing only another pair of plaid boxers. Nero wanted to caress his chest and feel his muscles. He wanted to slide his hand all the way to his ands and then under those boxers. “No, that’s perversion, you’re disgusting!” his mind told him. So he did what he could do. 

He jerked off and went to sleep, he should have felt OK after jerking off but no, that weird longing was still there. “But this is your uncle you pervert!” his mind judged him until he fell asleep.

“Wake up sunshine!” Dante awakened his nephew. Nero rubbed his eyes and looked at his smiling uncle. He was wearing an apron. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Happy Birthday boy! You’re an adult now!” he said and hugged Nero.

“I made you pancakes, wash your face and come” he said.

His uncle had removed his apron, he was wearing a plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned with a white t-shirt inside and jeans. Nero for the first time noticed how a nice ass his uncle had. He ate and stared at his ass whenever he would turn his back.

“Ok, listen up, I was thinking your present, and as an uncle I want to give you the cool gift. So how about we visit the girls tonight?” he said smiling excitedly.

“The girls?” Nero repeated confused. 

“You know, the girls, hookers…” his uncle replied smiling a him.

“Oh! Umm I don’t know” Nero stammered

“You’re still a virgin huh? Don’t be anxious, those women are there to make you a man” his uncle said and bumped his chest in a manly gesture. He stood up and he placed his plate on the sink.

“I got to get to work, those trees ain’t gonna cut themselves” he said and grabbed his red leather jacket “you know what? Would you like to come with me to keep me some company?” his uncle said.

“Sure” Nero replied and got dressed. 

Dante worked tirelessly,chopping wood and he even removed his shirt as expected. Nero just admired his glistening wonder. His muscles intensified under the light of sweat, he seemed like a real beast. His biceps bulging everytime he used the axe. Nero found himself feeling uncomfortable, his dick was hard from all this. 

“It’s time to accept that you fancy your uncle” his mind admitted. 

“This day turned out to be hot, how about swimming, did you brought a bathing suit?” Dante asked swiping his sweat on his forehead with his hand. 

“Yeah, I think I have something” Nero said with his mind still reeling. Dante drove his nephew to a lake a few miles away from the town. 

“Wow it’s beautiful!” Nero exclaimed watching the scenery unfolding in front of him. The lake and the trees surrounding it, were straight out of some wallpaper!

“Told ya” Dante said simply and he removed his shirt. He wore shorts. Nero almost stared but he managed to keep himself in check. They removed their clothes and jumped right into the crystal waters of the lake.

“It’s so differently than the sea” Nero noticed, swimming next to his uncle.

“Yes, kinda feels softer like silk” Dante agreed. He looked amazing when he was wet. His hair or dripping, his beard enhanced by the water. He seemed like the best pornstar in the world. Nero sighed.

“What is it?” Dante asked, when he heard him sigh.

“Nothing, I’m just having so much fun” Nero managed to smile genuinely. 

“Uncle Dante? Do you mind if we didn’t go to those girls you said earlier?” Nero asked. He didn’t want to deal with having sex for the first time while he had sexual feelings for his uncle.

“Sure but if you’re anxious, don’t be” he said

“Not its not that, I don’t want to go” Nero said, trying to avoid the subject.

“Why though?” his uncle asked perplexed.

“It’s just….AAAAAH!” Nero screamed and swam towards the shore.

“What! What is it?” Dante asked following him. 

“There’s something in my shorts” Nero said shivering.

“Where in your shorts? Your junk?” His uncle asked

“No behind” Nero said a bit embarrassed.

“Lay on the towel and let me see” his uncle said 

“No, it’s ok I’ll take care of it when we get home” Nero felt embarrassed

“Nero, lay your fucking ass down and let me see” Dante wasn’t kidding.

Neri lay on the towel and he felt his uncle lowering his shorts. The cool breeze hit his buttocks. 

“It’s a leech” Dante concluded “wow it’s between your buttcheeks” he said and examined Nero's buttcheeks, not knowing that he made his nephew hard.

“Wait here, I’m going to burn this thing” his uncle said and returned back with a lighter. He lit it and then burned the leech off.

Neri proceeded to pull his shorts up but Dante stopped him.

“Don’t! Let the wound close first, your shorts are dirty, we don’t want any germs around the wound” he said as he sat next to him. Nero couldn’t see him but he felt uncomfortable with his ass exposed and his uncle next to him.

Fifteen minutes later they returned home and nobody talked. Nero out of embarrassment. 

The next day, Nero was able to relax from his lustful thoughts about his uncle. He met a nice and quite hot girl that made him hard, which surprised him, because he was convinced he was gay because he liked his uncle. Kyrie had red/brown hair and she was 19 years old, she was a local girl, quite friendly. for two days Nero didn’t even thought about his uncle in a sexual way, he was meeting Kyrie and they were talking and hang out. His uncle happened to see them together once.

“Hey Mr. Sparda” Kyrie said to Nero's uncle.

“Hey Kyrie, how’s your brother?” Dante said as he was carrying a toolbox, Nero couldn’t help but feel some sexual feelings seeing him, with his rugged jeans and just a t-shirt with sweat on.

“He is ok, how are you?” Kyrie said seductive. Dante smirked and said “I’m fine Kyrie” and left them alone. Kyrie leaned in and gave a kiss on Nero's lips, a soft one, but it turned on quite the flame on his body. His cock got hard and his uncle seemed insignificant now. 

“I have to go!” She said and stood up, leaving Nero with blue balls. 

Nero slept for the first time without lustful thoughts about his uncle. He woke up by the sounds of bed squeaking and moans, female ones and male ones. Nero tip toed to the hallway and followed the sounds to his uncle’s bedroom, the door was halfway open. The sounds grew louder as he approached. He leaned and looked at the room.

He almost gasped at what he saw. His uncle in his full naked glory having Kyrie's legs on his shoulder and spread open and fucking her in a vulgar way.

Kyrie moaned in pleasure, as Dante's body slammed against her pussy. His sweaty body glistened by the soft light of the lamp on his nightstand. Nero felt kinda bereaved by Kyrie but that feeling faded quickly, as his dick got hard. Not for Kyrie’s almost perfect naked body but for his uncle. 

“You like that? Huh?” Dante asked Dante. She smiled like the slut she secretly was and replied

“Yes Mr. Sparda, fuck my pussy” 

Neri gasped and probably his uncle heard him because as he relentlessly fucked his nephew’s friend, he looked up and without stopping, smirked a dirty smile at his nephew. He was proud. He even took a more theatrical posture, as if he was posing for his nephew.

Nero bit his lip, he felt that if he touched his dick, he would cum fountains of sperm.

He returned to his room just as he heard Dante groan and Kyrie orgasming loudly. He realized he had ruined his pants with his own sperm just by listening to them.

Dante acted as if nothing had happened. Nero felt a bit awkward around him, he saw him smirking at him as he was fucking his new friend duh. 

“No chopping wood today?” Nero initiated conversation

“I’m tired, I didn’t slept enough last night” his uncle said drinking his coffee and looking at Nero with a provocative look. 

“Yeah, I figured” Nero said and ate a spoonful of his cereals just to do something.

“Look are we gonna have a problem?” Dante asked his nephew

“Problem? What are you talking about?” Nero asked playing dumb.

“Seriously, are we gonna act like I didn’t fucked Kyrie? No, the words that describes it first is “ruined” her” he said with a proud smirk again.

His manly face and with that beard made his word more vulgar and sexy than if a fucking younger guy had said them.

“She seemed to enjoy it so why would I have a problem?” Nero said.

“I know you fancy her but she is a slutty girl, she’s been hitting on me for months, you want my advice, fuck her too and then dumb her” his uncle said.

“I don’t want to fuck her” Nero said 

“Nero let me ask you something, there’s no judgement here just tell me, are you gay kid?” he asked.

“I don’t know” Nero replied genuinely. His uncle’s face didn’t betrayed his thoughts.

“Do you like men?” he asked his nephew.

“Not all of them” Nero said a bit embarrassed.

“How many of them?” Dante asked.

“One particular man” Nero said and locked eyes with his uncle.

“Do I know him?” his uncle asked seductively 

“Yeah” Nero said and didn’t realized how he let that slip.

“Who is it? Is someone from here?” his uncle asked 

“Yes, it’s you” Nero said. Dante’s face froze.

“I’m your uncle, this is kinda twisted” he said calmly but he seemed startled.

“I know, but it’s not like I chose this, everytime I see you shirtless I can’t help it” Nero explained embarrassed 

“Nero look at me, I want to tell you something” Dante said.

“You know why I fucked Kyrie?” he asked Nero.

“Because she’s been hitting on you for months?” Nero asked unsure

“Yes but why now?” He asked Nero as if he should know why.

“Why?” Nero urged him.

“I wanted to fuck someone because ever since I saw your pale sweet ass at the lake, I couldn’t think of anything else than how to bang you balls deep ” Dante said with intensity in his eyes.

“What? Really?” Nero inquired surprised.

“Really, I’m not into guys, but your ass made me hard, and I know you’re my nephew but still I wanted to get inside your ass and do what you saw me doing to Kyrie. In her place I was imagining you, when she moaned I closed my eyes and imagined you” he said now leaning closer to Nero.

“I had no idea” Nero said and bit his lips as he was remembering how hard and vulgar his uncle Dante was fucking Kyrie, he placed himself in that fantasy. 

“Nobody will ever know about this, if you want this, I’ll fuck you like you deserve to be fucked” his vulgar smirk reappeared. Nero thought he was dreaming, his hot uncle really wanted to fuck him. His answer got out before his morals could stop it.

“I want it” Nero said. His uncle smiled and led him to the bedroom.

Nero sat the edge of the bed while Dante removed his gray t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. Shirtless now reached for his belt and unfastened it, he pulled it slowly, his eyes locked on Nero’s. He was putting on a show for Nero and his nephew knew and smiled at how his uncle looked sexy and boyish at the same time.

He dropped his pants. He was wearing black boxer briefs, he stood in front of Nero. He left his boots on. Cowboy boots. Nero bit his lip and looked at his uncle’s bulge.

Dante pushed him on his crotch, and made him rub his face all over his boxers.

“Can you feel it? The smell, the taste?” he asked Nero.

“I love it” Nero stammered licking his uncle’s boxers and feeling the hot cock from underneath the fabric.

Dante pushed him on the bed and he removed his boxers. Nero gasped seeing his uncle’s cock. The first thing that came to his mind when he saw it was “bulky”, it wasn’t wasn't that long but it was quite thick and bulky, veiny and beautiful. It had trimmed pubic hairs around it and those big balls were hanging low. Now Nero could understand why Kyrie moaned like that. 

“Get on your fours kid” he ordered as he climbed the bed. 

“Ass up and face down” Dante instructed him.

“Uncle, I haven’t done this before” Nero stammered.

“I can tell, don’t worry I’ll be gentle” he reassured his nephew and applied some lubricant on his manhood. 

“Take a big breath” Dante said as he penetrated his nephew slowly. Nero gasped, bit his lip, overwhelmed by sensations and feelings. The first emotion he felt as his uncle made him his, was humility and submission. Then it was a numb kind of pain, numb because of the lubricant. The only thing Nero could feel was irritation and something else like a vulgar pleasure. His uncle’s cock wasn’t too long, but it was thick enough to make Nero gasp again with every simple move.

Dante was in, he gasped too, it was an amazing feeling to have someone submitted by anal penetration like this. The thought that Nero was his nephew only added to his libido. Nero groaned a bit, he was trying to be a man. Dante knew that if Nero felt comfortable he would cry out. Anal sex is hard and painful for virgin guys. His nephew was no exception. Nero bit his lip again trying to avoid moaning. He didn’t know why, he felt he should somehow withstand it like a man.

“Nero, listen to me, what makes you to withhold those tears and those cries, is your ego. It’s not gonna work if you don’t submit. Surrender your power to me boy, I’m the man tonight” he said as he took the bulldog position.

Nero knew it was true, he had to let it go and surrender his ass. He took a deep breath and he relaxed his ass. His uncle felt it and dominated him. 

“That’s it, take it, all in your fucking manpussy sissy!” He mumbled in a furious tone.

Nero was overwhelmed by pain and pleasure. His uncle rammed him mercilessly. and his thrusts only increased with every gasp and cry Of Nero's.

“Fuck! Uncle! Aaahhhh Ahhhhhhh noo!!! Aaahahhhh” Nero's tears had stained his face, and he couldn’t see clearly. He only felt pain, pleasure, submission. The sounds of that fuck symphony were his uncle panting, the bed squeaking in a rhythm and Nero gasping or crying out. This went on for a couple of minutes as Nero cried out several times. Then Dante instructed him to lay on his back.

“I’m about to come and I want to watch your face as I do it” he said in a husky voice.

He placed Nero's legs on his shoulders and he positioned himself properly.

His dick started slamming inside Nero as if it had never stopped. High speed and full pain. Now Nero could see his uncle’s furious face above him. He placed his arms over his eyes, he felt embarrassed to let his uncle see his expressions. Dante pulled his nephew’s hands away from his face.

“I want to watch” he said and slid his dick inside his nephew. Nero’s eyes rolled and he gasped when once again his ass was filled by his uncle’s cock.

“scream, cry, don’t be shy nerot” his uncle urged him as he was fucking him watching him change painful expressions. Embarrassment, pleasure, confusion all these exchanged in Nero’s face. Dante grabbed Nero by his neck, not too tight but enough to leave a red mark and let his rivers flow inside him. Nero moaned in pleasure and his eyes rolled again in pleasure. Dante was watching his nephew’s expressions transfixed. Both lay there, panting. 

“That was…” Dante started

“Awesome” Nero said and gave Dante a soft kiss.

“Yeah, are you ok? I hope I didn’t hurt you” his uncle asked him.

Nero smiled and nodded. He returned home, with a grin that even his parents found suspicious. He was visiting his uncle Dante frequently and they both had so much fun. Nero managed to fuck Kyrie too, almost as good as his uncle did. She didn’t know though that Nero was a sucker for his uncle’s sperm. Neroe realized he was a bisexual. Kyrie’s pussy gave him the same excitement as his uncle’s cock. Plus after him he didn’t felt like being the bottom to anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Hope you liked it if not it's okay I really appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
